


Butterscotch Candy and Silk

by l2set



Series: Barbed Wire and Lace [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (Very Light) Angst, Barebacking, Bathing, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bossy Bottom Jesse Mccree, Breakfast in Bed, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Dry Orgasm, Fluff and Smut, Hair Pulling, Lingerie, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sugar Daddy AU, Unsanitary Kiss, Young Hanzo Shimada, care taking, make out sessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 03:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l2set/pseuds/l2set
Summary: “Hanzo,” Mccree garbled out, spit coming from his mouth. He didn’t bother to lift his head up or look at the younger man as he was fucked into again. “Baby, pull my hair.”





	Butterscotch Candy and Silk

                Hanzo was on his knees when Mister Mccree walked in through the door. Mccree dropped his bags in the entryway, mouth going dry at the sight before him. He was exhausted: jet lagged and three long weeks of just working, no one to cuddle with in bed or on the couch. Hanzo was on his knees, wearing some tiny form of lingerie – something that he must’ve bought himself because Mister Mccree couldn’t remember buying it for him.

               Hanzo was practically wrapped in a mesh halter top, the chemise ending just at mid-thigh. The fish netting showed off his muscles and skin beautifully. Mccree felt his body trying to get worked up, but his exhaustion was too much for it. The dark threads contrasting on his skin, stretching across his chest and rubbing over his nipples. Mccree nearly lost his breath looking at the younger man.

               “Welcome home, Mister Mccree,” Hanzo said, a slight blush across his cheeks and a wry smile on his lips. He knew exactly what he was doing to the older man.

               “What are you doing, Sunshine?” Mccree asked breathlessly. Hanzo didn’t move from his position, cocking his head to the side and sitting up higher on his knees. He kept his hands folded behind him.

               “Mmm, waiting for you.” Mccree choked, and took a staggering step forward, boots sounding so loud on the tiled floor. Hanzo looked beautiful and tempting, and he was exhausted. “Come closer, please.”

               Mccree obliged, and captured Hanzo’s face in his hand fingers clasping his jaw. He thumbed his chin, feeling the facial hair that Hanzo was growing in. Hanzo had shaved recently, he could tell, shaping the beard into a goatee rather – it looked good on him. Better than Mccree thought it would. Hanzo’s face felt warm under his hand, he missed him so much.

               Hanzo leaned forward, looking up at Mister Mccree from his position. He pressed his face against Mccree’s clothed crotch, nuzzling and breathing deeply. Mister Mccree let out an unsteady laugh, and let go of his face. He ran a hand through Hanzo’s hair – scratching his scalp as the younger man mouthed at him through his slacks. He cursed his older age silently, his body wanting but not being able to get excited through the jet lag.

               “Hmm, tired?” Hanzo asked, placing a kiss on Mister Mccree’s inner thigh. Mccree just nodded. Hanzo stood up, adjusting the lingerie. He took Mister Mccree’s hand and tugged him over to the settee, sitting him down. “Stay here and do not move, I will be back in a moment.”

               Mccree nodded quietly and watched as Hanzo flitted down the hallway, his backside looking grand in the lingerie. He leaned back against the wall, stretching out his legs and arms. He let his head roll to the side, a small groan sounding from his mouth. He willed his eyes to stay open and his body awake for just a bit longer. He knew that Hanzo wouldn’t abandon him to the smallest piece of furniture in the house.

               “Don’t fall asleep on me here, you are difficult to carry.”

               “I’m sure those arms of yours can do it,” Mccree responded back, cracking open one eye. Hanzo was adjusting his short champagne colored silk robe over himself; Mister Mccree got it for him after the first night he slept over. It was one of Mccree’s favorite pieces of clothing for Hanzo.

               “That’s not the point. Sit still and I will get you out of these boots.” Hanzo sank down to his knees in front of Mccree again, and ran his hands up the older man’s legs. He slowly and gently peeled off Mccree’s boots, setting them to the side and giving his feet a little rub. Mccree shook his head and covered his eyes with his hands. Hanzo stood up, and took his hand. “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.”

               “I ruined your plans, Sunshine,” Mccree said getting up and following Hanzo, still holding his hand. Hanzo just sigh.

               “You did not ruin anything, merely an unscheduled change. I can have my way with you tomorrow, I should have realized that the flight would make you so tired,” Hanzo responded, and brought Mccree into the bedroom and then into the en suite master bath. “I ran a bath for you.”

               “Sunshine – “ Hanzo put a finger up to his lips shushing the older man. He stepped closer to him and unbuttoned Mccree’s shirt and tugged it off. Hanzo had an intense look of concentration as he worked off Mccree’s belt, then pants, and socks. He studied Mccree’s naked body for a moment, the older man experiencing a full body blush under the intense gaze. Hanzo pulled him to the full bathtub, and gave him a small push. “You don’t have to do this you know.”

               “Nonsense,” Hanzo hummed as Mccree got into the tub. The water was the perfect temperature for his aching and tired body. He let the water envelope him, and Hanzo dragged a small stool to the side of the claw foot tub. He had the basket of bathing supplies with him on the floor, he picked up a small cup. “You would do the same for me, no questions asked.”

               “That. . . is true,” he conceded, closing his eyes as Hanzo gently poured water over his head and wet his hair. He could hear the younger man pop open a bottle, and felt Hanzo’s hands go into his hair, giving him a scalp massage while washing his hair. He let himself relax fully as Hanzo continued to take care of him.

                Hanzo carefully washed his hair, pouring water over his head to rinse out the suds. He picked through the little basket near his feet grabbing a small sea sponge and some lavender body wash. He wet the sponge and soaped it up, slowly and methodically washing Mister Mccree. He started with his arms, and then his chest. He moved him forward gently to wash his back, making sure the the older man didn’t fall face first into the water, already mostly asleep. Hanzo cleaned his legs, in between his thighs, and feet, then wrung out the sponge.

                He took out Mister Mccree’s favorite beard wash, pouring some in his hand and starting on his beard. He massaged his face gently, making sure to get the lather just right. Hanzo enjoyed the scent, a mixture of pine and cedar, he had missed it on the pillows when Mister Mccree was was away. He bit his lip against a laugh as Mccree moaned under the attention of fingers, even in his sleep. He washed out the soap slowly, sitting back afterwards and taking in his work. He pressed a kiss to his forehead and stood up.

               “Mister Mccree, you need to get up,” Hanzo whispered, mouth close to his ear. Mccree floundered a bit, splashing the water as he jerked from the sensation of breath so close to him. “You fell asleep. Let’s get you to bed.”

                “Sunshine, Hanzo – “ Hanzo pulled him up and out of the bathtub wrapping a towel around him and rubbing him down. Mccree snapped his mouth shut, trying to hold back his tears. He had never had anyone _want_ to take care of him like this, and with his exhaustion it was almost too much emotionally. “Thank you.”

                “Hush, Mister Mccree.” Hanzo ran a hand through his hair, and tossed the towel into the hamper by the wall. He looked Mccree up and down, nodding. “Let’s get you to bed.”

                “Whatever you want.” He followed Hanzo back to the bedroom, the bed already turned down for them. He smiled at the sight of the blankets and pillows prearranged just how Hanzo liked them. He fell into the bed, relaxing finally. Hanzo took off his robe, and crawled in after him, moving blankets over them just so and trying to roll Mccree on top of him. He obliged, happy to have the younger man underneath him again after so long away. He kissed his temple and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

  
                Mccree bucked up, waking to the feel of a warm, wet heat on his cock. He blinked his eyes open wearily, smiling at the lump under the covers between his legs. He bucked up again on purpose this time, just slightly. He watched Hanzo’s body go with the movement, a muffled gag coming out of him. Mccree tightened his legs around Hanzo and pushed back the covers, trying to keep Hanzo from escaping; sometimes his Sunshine was shy about the strangest things.

                “Good morning,” Mccree greeted, smiling at young body before him.  Hanzo looked up at him through his eyelashes, and slowly pulled off Mister Mccree’s cock with a slight pop. He gave a lick to the head, and struggled a bit in the clutch of Mccree’s legs. He didn’t let him go.

                “Good morning,” Hanzo replied, voice sounding just as raspy as it did over the phone a week again. Mccree shuddered. “Should I - ?”

                “As much I’m enjoying this and the view, I was hoping for something a little different.” He loosened his legs, and Hanzo sat up, wiping his mouth with his hands.

                “Oh? Was that not – “

                “No, no. Its very good – you’re a natural baby. But I only got one in me, and I was hoping to come on your cock, Sunshine.” Hanzo nodded, no longer looking disappointed. He scrambled backwards, and then lunged forwards landing on Mccree’s chest. He moved up his body and kissed the older man. “Excited?”

                “I’ve been thinking about this since that night – we can’t do it on the chair, you still need much too much pampering – “ He cut himself off, and rolled off of Mccree crawling to the nightstand on the left side of the bed. He started rifling through the drawers. Mccree pinched his behind and Hanzo yelped. “Hey!”

                “Forget the condoms.” Hanzo paused, and looked over his shoulder. Mccree sighed wistfully at the sight of Hanzo naked on all fours, looking at him like he won the lottery. “Like that do ya?”

                “Are you sure? I mean, we haven’t – I’ve never – “

                “We are both clean baby, and I’ve been dreaming of you coming in me since I saw you,” Mccree confessed. He swatted at Hanzo’s behind again, and gave him nudge. “Go on, Sunshine. Don’t make me wait all morning.”

                “And you call me a menace,” Hanzo replied, shutting the drawer and grabbing the lubricant on top of the nightstand. He squawked as Mccree grabbed his ankle and pulled him back across the bed. He kicked at the older man as he ended up in his lap. “Was that necessary?”

                “Mmm, yes.” He cupped the back of Hanzo’s head and pulled his face closer to his, pressing their lips together. They kissed once, twice, and three times in quick succession, Hanzo rearranging himself to straddle the older man, and gripped his shoulders. Mccree put a hand on the back of his thigh, and the other at the back of his neck.

                Mccree ran his hand up Hanzo’s thigh and back, grazing over Hanzo’s ribcage to make him laugh. They pressed their foreheads together, mouths never separating. Their mouths moved against each other, and Hanzo opened his mouth slightly, letting Mister Mccree know that he was ready to move their make out session along. He scratched down Mccree’s chest, nails leaving behind long, red welts. Mccree moaned into it, licking Hanzo’s lips and tongue.

                They rocked against each other, Mccree moving his hand to Hanzo’s chest, rubbing his pec and nipple. His other hand squeezed the back of his neck and moved up into Hanzo’s hair, tugging on it. Hanzo returned the motion in kind, raising a hand and pulling on the older man’s beard. He gave a firm kiss to his mouth again, and bit his lips, pulling away. They were both panting.

                “Good morning,” Hanzo said, and Mccree laughed moving forward to give him another quick peck. “Ready to get started?”

                “Anytime you are, Sunshine.” Hanzo kissed him again on the mouth, then the neck, trailing kisses and nips down his chest. Mccree pushed him between his legs, spreading them apart and bending them. He rearranged himself a bit to be more on display for Hanzo, and the younger man sucked in a breath. “Start with two and hurry up.”

                “I thought you were ready when I am.”

                “I lied. Chop chop,” Mccree growled out, spreading his legs further. His cock listed to the side, red and leaking. Hanzo’s twitched at the sight, and slicked up his fingers. He reached forward, and traced Mccree’s entrance with one finger, rubbing the man’s inner thigh with his other hand.

                The older man shifted the feeling, bringing one leg down from its position and nudging Hanzo. Hanzo looked up at him, pupils blown wide with lust and a flush across his face. He obliged Mister Mccree and slipped in two fingers, slowly pushing them up to the second knuckle. Hanzo learned after the first time he took the man that Mister Mccree was not patient about this part. He pumped his fingers quickly and scissored them, watching the expressions on Mccree’s face go from lusty to in love, and his eyes roll to the back of his head as he rubbed against his prostate.

                “’m ready,” Mccree gasped out, clenching against Hanzo’s fingers. Hanzo wasn’t sure if Mister Mccree actually was, but he was more than ready to get inside of the older man himself. “ _Now_ , Sunshine.”

                “Are you sure, I barely started – “ Mccree fucked himself against Hanzo’s unmoving hand, and moaned, running a hand down his chest. Hanzo swallowed hard at the sight. “Let me just . . . “ He pulled his hand out, and grabbed the lubricant again, slicking up his cock. He took a deep breath, and lined up with Mister Mccree’s entrance, holding the base of his dick, just barely brushing the rim. “You still want me to – “

                “Hanzo, baby, if you don’t fuck me like you mean it right now, I’m gonna find that dildo you were practicing with, and do it myself,” Mister Mccree explained. Hanzo nodded, and pressed forward; a long, low moan coming out of him as he entered Mccree bare, hand gripping Mccree’s thigh almost too tightly.

                Mister Mccree felt hotter and more alive than the last time he fucked him. The older man clenched around Hanzo’s cock, a sound coming from his mouth that Hanzo had never heard before. He wanted to hear it again and forever. He rocked forward, the head of his cock brushing against Mister Mccree’s prostate and Mccree cried out, hands clenching the bed sheets. He pushed down against Hanzo, trying to keep the feeling as Hanzo pulled back.

                “Oh my god, you feel – this is – “ Hanzo stuttered out, he stopped for a moment almost completely pulled out. He leaned forward, and pushed back into Mister Mccree. He moved his hands from Mccree’s thighs and placed them on his shoulders. The older man groaned and rocked his body to meet Hanzo halfway.

                “Fuck me like you mean it, baby. Scratch me up, and break me.” He looked Hanzo right in the eye, and ground down again, one hand coming up to pinch Hanzo's nipple. Hanzo jumped at the feeling, and nodded. “You said that I needed more pampering, and Sunshine, this is just what I need.”

                “Of course, Mister Mccree. Anything,” Hanzo said, breathy. He nodded, and pressed his lips against Mccree’s, the older man trying to stick his tongue in Hanzo’s mouth. The younger man allowed it, and pulled one of Mister Mccree’s signature moves and sucked on the man’s tongue, fucking into his body at the same time. He brought that noise out of the man again, something between a sob and a moan, and Hanzo relished it.

                He pushed forward again, loving the way that Mccree pushed against him. He ran his nails down Mccree’s chest, the older man making moaning loudly, and bringing his legs closer to Hanzo. He squeezed them against his ribs, a slight giggle coming from Hanzo. He pressed his face against Mccree’s chest, having to stop his moments for a movement. Mccree bucked against him.

                “You can’t tickle me and not give me a moment.”

                “You’re so sensitive.” Mccree lifted Hanzo’s face and kissed him. “Wanna switch positions? Your knees gotta be getting tired, baby.”

                “I wanted to watch your face,” Hanzo said, pouting. He pulled out though, and helped Mccree get on all fours. Hanzo lined up against him again, cock rubbing in between his cheeks. Mccree looked at him over his shoulder, a full smile on his face.

                “You can watch my face when I ride that dick on your favorite chair.” He rubbed against Hanzo’s cock, and leaned the front of his body down, resting his head on his folded arms. “Hold me tight, baby. I still want those marks.”

                “Of course Mister Mccree,” Hanzo told him, covering the older man’s body with his own. He kissed his shoulder, and gave him a rough bite, listening to Mccree hiss. He pushed his cock back inside the older man, breathing harshly through his nose, teeth still in skin. He groaned himself as he bottomed out, pressed completely against Mccree. He released his shoulder and pushed himself up. He put both hands on Mccree’s hips and fucked into him three times in quick succession. A moan was forced out of the older man, his body bucking up against Hanzo’s movements.

                “Hanzo,” Mccree garbled out, spit coming from his mouth. He didn’t bother to lift his head up or look at the younger man as he was fucked into again. “Baby, pull my hair.”

                Hanzo moved a hand to his hair without thought, gripping it tightly and pulling Mccree’s head up at a strange angle. The older man didn’t try to lift himself up, a cry of pain coming from his mouth. He rocked against Hanzo’s cock, letting it rub his prostate and clenching around the younger man. Hanzo pushed forward, pulling his hair tighter. He let his nails curl into Mccree’s thigh, crying out as he sped up, fucking into Mccree with abandon.

                “Baby, baby,” Mccree murmured, sounding slurred. He kept clenching and pushing back, trying to rub his body against the sheets and letting his head get yanked by Hanzo’s rough treatment. “You’re so good, such a good boy. Keep going, keep going. I’m so close so close, fill me up, Sunshine.”

                Hanzo’s rhythm stuttered at the Mccree’s words. He paused just slightly, loosening his hand in Mccree’s hair. The older man huffed, and humped against the bed, trying to get Hanzo to start again. The younger man gave a shaky laugh, and started moving again, re-tightening his grip on Mister Mccree’s hair. He leaned forward and bit Mister Mccree's ear, causing the older man to cry out.

                “You can’t just say things like that, Mister Mccree,” Hanzo whispered in his ear, jerking the older man’s head. Mccree just smiled, yelping at the treatment. He moved with Hanzo, fucking back as the younger man pressed forward, cock coming in complete contact with his prostate. “It makes a man go mad.”

                “Mmm, I can say what I want to you. I own you, remember?” He closed his eyes as Hanzo thrust forward rougher than before. A strangled groan came out of his mouth.

                “Even now you own me?”

                “You’re still trying to be my good boy, Hanzo, even now. Give me what I want.” Hanzo grunted at that, unable to deny that he did want to do what Mister Mccree wanted. He put his whole body in the next thrust, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh, Mister Mccree giving him that half-sob, half-moan again. Hanzo lifted himself up again, bringing Mccree with him, hand still pulling his hair.

                He moved his other hand from the older man’s hip, and splayed it on his chest. He dug his nails into the skin, and scratched him. He bit at the back in front of him, fucking into Mccree like his life depended upon it. He picked up his pace, and gave it to Mccree roughly, loving how Mister Mccree kept clenching. How he kept moaning and humping at the air, his own hands never going to his own cock, instead reaching back and holding onto Hanzo’s ass.

                “I’m almost there, Mister Mccree.”

                “You’re such a good boy, Hanzo,” Mister Mccree gritted out, and pushed Hanzo over the edge. He cried out, and bucked up hard, letting go of his orgasm. He felt himself filling the inside of Mister Mccree’s body – everything wet and hot. He pressed his head against Mccree’s sweat soaked back, thrusting every few moments as he came down from his high. He jumped as Mccree tightened around him again, a low moan coming out his body. Hanzo moved his hand down from the older man's chest to his cock, feeling it wet and softening. The older man slumped forward.

                “You came from that,” Hanzo said dumbly, rubbing Mccree’s soft dick. The older man nodded. Hanzo gave him a kiss on the spine, and gently laid him down on the bed. “I didn’t – “

                “You were such a good boy, Sunshine. That was so good.” He groaned as Hanzo turned him around, putting him on his back, arranging Mccree to his liking. He looked down fondly at the man, brushing his sweaty hair off his forehead. “That was good baby.”

                “You okay? That wasn’t too much?” Hanzo asked, concerned as he saw a flash of pain on Mccree’s face.

                “Baby, it’s a good hurt. I needed that – we’ve been apart for too long.” He paused, and yawned. His stomach growled. Hanzo held back a laugh, putting the back of his hand against his mouth. “Oh, you think that’s funny.”

                “Mister Mccree – “ Mccree cut him off, sticking his fingers inside Hanzo’s mouth. He could taste Mccree’s spunk on them, and swallowed around them. The older man looked at him like he hung the moon.

                “So beautiful.” He closed his eyes, and removed his fingers. He sigh as Hanzo put his head on his chest, kissing his sternum.

                “You get some more sleep. I’m gonna make breakfast.”

                “Baby, you don’t gotta do that.” Hanzo shook his head, and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. Mccree ran his hands over Hanzo’s face; he sputtered as Mccree rubbed his semen on his face. The older man cracked an eye open. “That’s better.”

                “You are terrible.”

                “You love me anyway.”

                “Mm,” Hanzo said, rolling off the man. He didn’t wipe his face, and stood at the bed. “I’m gonna make pancakes. Get some more rest.”

                “You gonna get dressed?”

                “No.”

                “Unfair!” Mccree called out, watching Hanzo walk out of the room, hips swaying. He moaned, and put an arm over his eyes. He scratched his chest a bit, and rolled out of bed, heading to the bathroom to get cleaned up before breakfast.

                Hanzo wiped his face clean, and hummed as he entered the kitchen. He pulled the bowl he needed from under the island, setting it on the counter. He bounced around the kitchen getting ingredients and utensils as if it was a dance. He got everything together to make pancakes, his and Mister Mccree’s favorite breakfast. He sorted through the fridge as well, pulling out bacon to go with it.

                He listened for Mister Mccree coming out of the bedroom, and started making the breakfast with a smile on his face. He loved making breakfast and other meals for Mister Mccree, it was the one thing that he took a lot of pride in that wasn’t his work. When he had come to the states with Genji he could barely make a good salad or instant ramen. He worked hard at making sure he had good culinary skills to keep himself and Genji healthy. The fact that it made Mister Mccree melt was just a bonus.

                He piled two plates with pancakes and bacon, opening the fridge again to grab the syrup. He put the plates on a server tray, along with the syrup and some powdered sugar. He grabbed two glasses and some of Mister Mccree’s favorite orange juice, and hoisted the tray up, bringing it to the bedroom to have breakfast with the older man.

                “Oh, baby. Aren’t you a sight,” Mister Mccree greeted, whistling at Hanzo’s nakedness. “C’mere Sunshine. What do you have?”

                “Breakfast.” Hanzo walked to the bed, and set down the tray, Mister Mccree assisting. He had put on some sleep pants, and had changed the sheets and pillow cases. He helped Hanzo up onto the bed, keeping the tray steady. Hanzo kissed him as he settled.

                “This looks good, you could’ve just made cereal.” Hanzo waved a hand at him, and handed him a plate. Mccree took it gratefully. “Thank you, Sunshine.”

                “I like feeding you.” Mccree bumped his shoulder, and grabbed the powder sugar, shaking it over his pancakes and bacon. He gave a toothy grin to Hanzo as he balked, and took a large bite of the food. He let out an over exaggerated moan, closing his eyes and enjoying the food greatly. He let his shoulder bump into Hanzo’s.

                “I love you, you know,” Mccree told him, mouth still full with food. Hanzo pinched his elbow.

                “I know,” Hanzo replied quietly, not looking at Mister Mccree. He cleared his throat after drinking some juice. “I see you put on pants.”

                “Mm. I got chilly.” Hanzo just shook his head at Mister Mccree, hearing the underlying tone in the man’s voice. “I also like it when you’re naked and I’m not.”

                “You are a dirty, dirty old man.” Mccree laughed, tossing his head back. Hanzo studied the column of his throat, Adam’s apple moving with the sound.

                “You _like_ dirty old men. Anyway I can convince you to stay naked all day?”

                “All you have to do is ask, Mister Mccree.” Mccree gave him a big smile, and kissed him sloppy on the temple, letting syrup and powdered sugar get on his skin. Hanzo pushed at him. “Gross.”

                “You will let me put my come on your face, and feed you yours, but syrup and powdered sugar is too much for you?”

                “It’s different,” Hanzo told him, turning his face away, blushing. It was gross that Mccree felt the need to feed him his own come, but he loved it at the same time. “That’s different.”

                “So, you gonna stay naked today?”

                “If you wish.” Mccree grabbed his thigh, and let his hand wander upwards, fondling his semi-soft cock. Hanzo twitched at the feeling, pressing into his hand.

                “I wish.” Hanzo turned his head back to Mister Mccree, and they kissed slowly, Mister Mccree still rubbing his penis. “It’s been too long, Sunshine.”

                “You just came.”

                “But you only came once,” Mccree whispered to him, squeezing his cock. Hanzo pushed his face away, and felt himself warm as a full body blush came over him. “Okay, okay. Breakfast first.”

                “Thank you.” Mccree kissed him again and went back to his food. They ate in silence, pressed against each other. Hanzo liked that Mccree liked him naked, liked the feeling of Mccree’s warm clothes against his chilly, bare skin. Enjoyed how much power it gave Mister Mccree over him, though he knew he could take it back with just a look.

                Hanzo took Mccree’s empty plate and glass, setting it on the tray alongside his. He put the tray and dishes on the floor near the nightstand, and crawled back onto the bed, into Mister Mccree’s lap. He nuzzled his neck, straddling him. Mccree’s hands came to his waist, holding him close. He rubbed their cheeks together and Hanzo laughed.

                “What’s on your mind, Sunshine?”

                “I missed you.” He kissed Mccree’s mouth, all soft and chaste, pressing against his chest with his body. Mccree held onto his waist tighter, kissing him back. Hanzo ran his hands through Mister Mccree’s chest hair, moaning into his mouth as he tightened his grip on his waist. He pulled back a bit. “I really missed you.”

                “I missed you too, Sunshine.” He bit at Hanzo’s chin. He moved a hand from his waist and grabbed his ass tightly, pulling his cheeks apart. He ran his fingers up his crack. “You know, I could always go for a second breakfast.”

                “Mister Mccree!” Hanzo yelped, and buried his face in Mccree’s chest. The older man didn’t let up, fingers kneading his ass. “I don’t know.”

                “Mmmm, you said that you thought were ready,” Mccree said to him. He kissed the top of his head. “Don’t feel pressured, Sunshine. You know I can be impatient – but I won’t pressure you.”

                “I know. I just wanted to make out for a bit.” He looked up at Mccree, biting his lip and tapping Mccree’s chest with his fingers. “But, you are right. I want, I want to try.”

                “Oh, baby.” Mccree kissed his lips hard, running his hands through Hanzo’s hair. He loved the feeling of the dark locks in his hands. Hanzo smelled like citrus and coriander, Mccree knew that Hanzo had taken a shower before waking him up this morning. “I’m gonna make this so good for you.”

                “But you can’t, how will you – “ Hanzo said, shaking his head and making motions towards Mister Mccree’s crotch. “I want you to enjoy this, too.”

                “Oh, baby. I will. And you can make it up to me later – finish what you started with that pretty mouth of yours. I can see if your practice with the mystery dildo is working.”

                “You interrupted me!” Hanzo defended, laughing. He smacked Mister Mccree’s chest. “You tried to choke me.”

                “Only that second time. I have a weakness for pretty men gagging on my cock.” He pressed another kiss to Hanzo’s lips, and then one to his cheek. “Ride my face, baby. Make me a happy man.”

                “You are such a dirty old man.” Mccree just hummed, and moved Hanzo off him gently, laying down on the bed. Hanzo patted his hair, sitting next to him. He looked apprehensive. “I was just hoping for a nice make out session, and now this.”

                “It will still be a make out session, baby.” Mccree took Hanzo’s hand in his, and brought it to his lips, kissing his palm. “We can make out afterwards. I’ll brush my teeth, promise,” Mccree assured Hanzo, after he watched him shudder.

                “No. That’s, I mean, that’s not – “

                “Baby? You don’t want to make out after? Even if I brush my teeth?” He pouted. Hanzo shook his head, and turned away. His body turning a dark shade of red. “Hanzo?”

                “I meant that you don’t have to brush your teeth,” He said, almost too quietly for Mister Mccree to hear. He wouldn’t turn around to look at the older man. Mccree pulled him down to his chest, rubbing his upper arm; he noticed that Hanzo was getting bigger in the upper body and he liked it.

                “You call me _dirty_ , you minx. Don’t be embarrassed,” Mccree assured him. Hanzo shook his head, and refused to turn around holding fast against Mccree’s tugging.

                “I cleaned this morning - I wasn’t expecting but I cleaned and it should be – “ Hanzo stopped flustered. Mccree just smiled, and pinched his knee. He nodded at the younger man, and winked.

“C’mon baby, climb on. I give a mean moustache ride.”

                “Oh my god, why am I dating such a pervert?” Hanzo complained, finally turning around. He faced Mister Mccree, and ran a hand down his cheek. He sat up and swung his leg over Mister Mccree’s chest, sitting on him.

                “You aren’t any better, either, baby. Get up here.”

                “How do you want me to sit?” He motioned vaguely at Mccree’s face.

                “You can sit facing my face, or my legs. It’s dealers choice,” Mccree told him. He scratched his beard while Hanzo decided. “Also, can get grab the lube?”

                “For what?”

                “Fingers, baby,” Mccree replied, wriggling his. Hanzo put a hand over the older man’s face, and rolled off of him. He moved towards the edge of the bed and to the nightstand, snagging their open bottle. He braced himself for the hand he knew would grab him and drag him back to Mister Mccree. Mister Mccree didn’t disappoint.

                “You love doing that too much.”

                “One of these days, Sunshine, you are gonna be too much for me to drag away with all that extra working out you do. I’m just enjoying it while it lasts.”

                “Hmm,” Hanzo hummed, and straddled Mister Mccree again. “I’ll still let you drag me across the bed even when I’m _too much_ for you.” He moved up towards Mccree’s face, his own face flushing at the thought of what was going to happen. Hanzo knew that he didn’t have to be embarrassed, Mister Mccree was trustworthy and loved him and was safe.

                “This is gonna be nice. Let me know if it gets to be too much, baby. Just tap my head, okay?” Hanzo nodded, and positioned himself over Mccree’s face, facing the headboard. Mccree’s hands curled over his thighs, rubbing them. Hanzo’s cock jumped, twitching and harder than before. Mccree pressed Hanzo down, inhaling loudly. Hanzo pulled his hair, closing his eyes at the sight.

                Hanzo smelled so good. His skin was soft against his face, and he sigh happily. Hanzo was trembling above him, his baby was always nervous about the silliest things. He pressed a kiss to his thigh, continuing to stroke his thighs, waiting for him to calm down just a bit before starting. He felt Hanzo take a deep breath, and decided to bite his fleshy ass; Hanzo jumped with a squeak but his breathing remained normal.

                He took another breath, and squeezed Hanzo’s thigh, hoping to relay that he was doing so good for him. He knew that his young lover loved to be praised and Mccree was more than happy to indulge him. He pressed his tongue to Hanzo’s hole, the younger man nearly jumping. Mccree pressed harder, licking a long stripe between his cheeks. He liked the feeling of Hanzo’s hair on his tongue.

                Hanzo closed his eyes tighter, gripping the headboard. The feeling was foreign, not at all like when Mccree pressed a slick finger or three inside of him. His tongue was wet and hot and moved softly against him. He forced himself to relax, imagining that Mccree’s patting of his thigh was him saying he was a good boy. Hanzo liked to please Mister Mccree, liked to hear him call him a good boy. He blew out a breath as Mccree’s tongue entered him.

                “I – “ Hanzo started, not sure of what he wanted to say. Mccree pressed harder, and Hanzo found himself pressing down on his face, feeling slightly bad. Mccree kept rubbing his thigh, so Hanzo just let it happen. He let out a laugh as Mccree’s beard and moustache brushed against his skin, tickling him. “I’m gonna get beard burn!”

                Mccree bit at him at that, and pinched his hip. He probed him again with his tongue, licking almost roughly at Hanzo’s insides. He moved a hand from Hanzo’s leg and felt about for their bottle of lube, handing it up to the younger man to open. He bumped it into Hanzo while mouthing at him again, this time not using as much teeth. Hanzo complied and slicked up Mccree’s fingers for him.

                Hanzo braced himself again as Mccree moved his hand towards his rear, tongue still working inside of him, and beard rubbing against his sensitive skin. Mccree slipped a finger inside of Hanzo alongside his tongue, working it in fast and hard. Hanzo let out a long moan, and pushed against the feeling of the finger and tongue again. Mccree rubbed his insides with the finger finding his prostate quickly, and pressing against his perineum with his thumb.

                Hanzo moved a hand to his cock, pumping it roughly in time with Mccree’s movements. He liked the feeling of Mccree’s tongue in him, his lips moving against his rim. The finger inside of him fucking him softly, and he gasped as Mccree added a second one. He twisted his own hand, and rubbed himself on Mccree’s face. The beard burn would be worth it in the end, he was sure. And Mister Mccree would admire his work all day with Hanzo walking around naked.

                “OH!” Hanzo cried out, as Mccree rolled his tongue in time with a finger thrust, pushing hard against the inside and outside of his body. Hanzo’s body convulsed, and he came, his come all over his hands and Mccree’s face. Mccree pushed at him gently, and Hanzo moved down his chest on shaky legs. “That was, that was – “

                “Mm, baby. That was nice.” Mccree rubbed his face, catching Hanzo’s spunk on his fingers and lifting them to Hanzo’s mouth. The younger man complied, and sucked on them, wrinkling his nose just a bit.

                “I quite enjoyed that,” Hanzo told him after Mccree removed his fingers. He looked down at Mister Mccree, a fond smile on the older man’s face. His lips were a bit puffy and redder than normal, and he looked like the cat that ate the canary. Hanzo traced his face as well, making a mess of his own hand, and feeding to Mccree. The older man gave a lecherous grin as he licked at them.

                “So, about that other thing – “ Hanzo pressed his lips to Mccree’s to shut him up, and the older man opened his mouth into the kiss. Hanzo responded in kind, tracing the inside of Mister Mccree’s mouth with his tongue. It tasted like his come and not much else, but Hanzo shuddered, just the thought of what Mccree had done moments before wrecking his body again, orgasming again, dry this time. Mister Mccree pulled back, and pressed a kiss to his nose.

                Hanzo laid his head down on his shoulder, breathing deeply. He let his fingers play across Mister Mccree’s chest, petting his chest hair. He closed his eyes, feeling his body still shaking from the immediacy of the second orgasm. He felt sleepy and Mccree clutched him close, running a hand down his side. He kissed the top of his head, and rolled Hanzo over next to him.

                “Now who needs pampering?” Mccree whispered. “I’m gonna go brush my teeth, and take care of the dishes.”

                “No. Lemme – “ Hanzo started, and Mccree covered his mouth with a hand.

                “Hush. Be good for me, and take a nap. That was a lot, even for you.” He rolled away, and stood up. “You were so good baby. I’ll be back in ten.” Hanzo nodded, and yawned. Mccree gave him a fond smile, and turned to set about cleaning the bedroom and himself. Hanzo grabbed his hand. He waited for Hanzo to speak.

                “What do I taste like to you?” Hanzo asked, one dark eye peeking out from under his lashes.  Mccree scratched his chin, thinking. Thinking about the bitter taste of Hanzo’s come in his mouth, the tangy taste he experienced putting his tongue inside of him, and the salty flavor of his sweat dripping down his body. He smiled: Hanzo tasted like home and safety.

                “You taste like butterscotch candy, baby, the sweetest thing on earth.” Hanzo scoffed at him, and buried his head back into the pillow. Mccree saw the flash of a smile forming on his lips though, and ran a hand through Hanzo’s hair. He was the luckiest man in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> im begging y'all let me know what you think. i live for it. 
> 
> thank you so much for the kudos and comments and everything on the last installment. glad you enjoyed it. 
> 
> dont forget to visit me on [tumbles](http://jellybeanchili.com)!


End file.
